


Papaver rhoeas

by HOPE_WORLD218



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOPE_WORLD218/pseuds/HOPE_WORLD218





	Papaver rhoeas

两人的默契从未达到这样的高度，他们几乎同时扑向对方然后跌在柔软的床垫上，性爱，性与爱的结合那是恋人之间必备的。  
与以往的每一次都不一样，这次郑号锡主动地坐在闵玧其身上，伸手去扒他碍事的衣服:“快点脱掉。”  
闵玧其一边由着郑号锡毫无章法地扒自己的衣服，一边说道:“你这么热情我有点不习惯啊。”  
“少废话，这是在玩游戏。”  
闵玧其嗯了声便也开始去扒郑号锡的衣服，不一会儿俩人便赤裸相对，郑号锡按着闵玧其的肩膀移动着下身，闵玧其被他折磨得血液倒流。  
“你做什么？”闵玧其看着他生涩的动作。  
郑号锡缓缓抬起身子挪向闵玧其已经硬邦邦的东西，艰难地找准入口然后猛地坐了下去，没有经过扩张的地方干涩狭窄，几乎是一瞬间郑号锡感觉身体被灌满。  
“我要……自己动……”郑号锡嘴上说着要自己动，实际上却一动也不敢动，因为后面实在太疼了，闵玧其的那玩意儿实在太吓人了。  
磨蹭了好一会儿，郑号锡尝试着放松身体，他轻轻地抬起屁股又缓缓地坐下:“嗯……实在是……”实在是太紧了，他感觉自己头皮都在发麻。  
闵玧其也被夹得难受，身上的人根本毫无技巧，再这样下去怕是会受伤，他看准时机一把将人反压在身下，然后将他的双腿挂在自己肩上。  
闵玧其低头吻住他的双唇:“还是让我来吧。”  
“你……嗯快点……”郑号锡实在受不了这折磨人的感觉。  
“放心交给我，我很快就会让你欲仙欲死。”  
闵玧其很熟悉郑号锡身上的敏感地带，他低下头含住他胸前的一点，一只手覆上另一点，他一边吮吸着一边揉捏。  
“动……动一下……”郑号锡意乱情迷地低吟。  
闵玧其按住郑号锡不安分的双手，咬住他的唇瓣，眼神一暗道:“宝贝儿，那你好好接着。”  
闵玧其乖巧地开始抽插，每一下都直捣郑号锡的敏感点，不仅如此，他强硬又温柔地吻着郑号锡的皮肤，每落下一吻他都会往他身体里更进一步。  
“舒服吗？号锡。”  
“舒……舒服……”郑号锡已经顾不得闵玧其如何称呼他。  
一轮以后，闵玧其恶劣地从郑号锡的身体里退出一半坏笑道:“还想不想要？”  
感觉到闵玧其恶劣的行为，郑号锡恶狠狠地瞪着闵玧其:“你敢拔出去我就杀了你！”  
闵玧其将手撑在郑号锡头侧，诱导道:“正面回答我的问题，要还是不要？”  
郑号锡生怕闵玧其真的停下来，只能顶着耻度紧紧环住闵玧其的脖子闭眼吼道:“要！我还要！”  
闵玧其心满意足，猛地将郑号锡翻了个面，不等缓冲，直接从身后狠狠地进入，他想就算郑号锡等会儿哭着求他，他都不会停下来，因为这是他自找的。  
一场契合的性爱可以敌过千言万语。


End file.
